The Battle Continues
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: The Battle Continues with the X-Men finding new members. Love blooms, friendships break. And what happens when they find the one they have been searching for, for a long, long time? Lots of ROMANCE! :D Read and Review! Rated T because I'm paranoid!


Hey everyone; I've had a rough day, so I'm gonna start this story. Turns out I hate my brother again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine and The X-Men. The only thing I own are the OC's you will be introduced to, the plot, and on occasion Logan and Bobby ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>A SECRET CRUSH - THE FUNERAL<strong>

**KITTY'S P.O.V**

I stand at the edge of the frozen pond. I look out to the middle of it. I remember the time Bobby and I went skating last Fall. Now that was truly magical. He touched the pond with the tip of his finger and the light blue water turned to ice within a second.

Since I had started to remember about ice skating. I remembered that the Professor's funeral was today. My black poncho type shrug was draped lightly over my shoulders. My black gloves reaching up and sitting into my underarm. The black dress I borrowed from Jubilee sat nicely on all of my curves, around my slim body. My black knee high boots made me about an inch taller than what I actually was. The black tights protected my legs from the shrill wind and the black ribbons that were tied in my hair flew back in the wind as it hit my face at different angles. I turned my back on the frozen pond and cringed at the thought that I was leaving the memories and Bobby behind. I start to walk back to the mansion to make sure everybody was ready for the Professor's funeral.

I walk into the entryway of the mansion. I decided to ignore the noise of preparation around me. I needed a friend. Someone to talk to. I slowly and quietly climbed the stairs to the room that separated the boy's dorm from the girls. I take to the right, and walk up the staircase to go to the boy's dorm. I walked all the way to the end of the hallway, when I came to the door to Bobby's room. I knocked once and phased through the door.

I completely froze on the spot when I get completely through the door. There on the far side of the room was Bobby and Rogue. Kissing. Not just a simple peck on the lips, but it was the real deal. I stood there for a good five minutes before I could get words out of my mouth. I finally got the words out. But they weren't sweet and apologetic, but angry and annoyed.

"Bobby! How could you!" I scream at him. "Instead of mourning the Professor, you're up here locking lips with Rogue!" I scream again, tears springing to my eyes. I turned and ran straight through the door. I started running down the stairs, hearing Bobby's footfalls not that far behind me. Unfortunately for me when you mess with Bobby, you mess with ice. Literally.

Bobby's hand coats itself with ice and shoots to the end of the hallway before my room. I try to jump over it but Bobby made it longer, wider and WAY more slippery. My boots made it impossible for me to run any faster, and I was tired of using my powers. I slipped. Bobby came up behind me and tried to help me up. I shrug his help away and harshly pushed him away from where I stood.

The mascara I was wearing was running down my face. Even though I knew Bobby and Rogue were together, I couldn't let myself accept that.

"Kitty…" Bobby began. I held my breathe preparing for the worst, "of course I'm mourning the Professor. Rogue was really upset so I kissed her." He finished. I looked at my best friend in disbelief.

"I'm really upset as well, but I don't see you kissing me, do I?" I yelled at him. _'Even though I wish you were.'_ I thought to myself.

"Look Kitty. You're the best girl I could ever dream about dating," he stopped for breathe. Wait for it. Wait for the "b" word. "BUT I'm really sorry. I'm just into Rogue at the moment." He finished. There's always that cursed "b" word.

I looked at Bobby and burst into fresh tears. They glinted in the sunlight streaming through the rooftop. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. Afraid that if I let go, I will fall into a dark oblivion. Never to be found again. I nestled my head snuggly into the crook of his neck. The cologne he scented himself with, was fresh to my nose like fresh smelling flowers. I felt him press a light kiss to my forehead.

"I don't believe this!" Rogue screamed. "We're together and you're flirting with other girls!" Rogue screamed louder.

"Any louder and she'll attract a crowd. I mumbled underneath my breath. Bobby must have heard me for he said, "Too late."

Storm was already up and at the start of the hallway.

"What's with all the yelling?" She asked, he mother figure shining through.

Storm took one look at each of us.

"Bobby, Rogue go downstairs." Kitty go fix up your make-up." She told us turning back towards the stairs. Rogue was already down the stairs and Storm followed her. Bobby the turned to me.

"Rogue and I aren't together. And by the sound of her voice, I don't think we will ever be together." he told me. Bobby bent down and kissed me lightly on the cheek, careful not to get make-up on his lips. And with that he walked to the end of the hallway, turned around and gave me a devil smile and started to walk down the stairs.

As far as I could tell, he never looked back – because neither did I. I phased through my door and walked to my make-up vanity. I looked at myself in the mirror and let my fingers trail to the spot when Bobby kissed me. I dabbed the running mascara away with a tissue and then put more mascara on my eyelashes.

"He kissed me! Bobby Drake kissed me!" I squealed under my breath.

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW! :D<p> 


End file.
